


Touch

by Queen_of_Thorns88



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Thorns88/pseuds/Queen_of_Thorns88
Relationships: Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67
Collections: Jonrya Week, Jonrya Week: January 2020





	Touch

**1**

It doesn’t take him long to realize he is different from Robb. Sometimes he thinks a part of him always knew. It’s in the way the servants talk to his brother, the way Lady Catelyn averts her gaze from him in disgust or how people whisper “bastard” and “Snow”. 

His new half-sibling will be born any time now and he wonders how it will treat him. Will it be like Robb who considers him a brother or like Sansa who avoids him, ever the perfect mirror image of her mother? When the Maester finally emerges, Jon’s heart sinks. It’s a girl. Another sister. Another Sansa. 

Father soon returns and on the same night, Jon finds him in his room, a small bundle safely secured in his arms and he finally gets to meet his new sister. Father makes him sit on the bed and when he pulls back the furs that cover her, he is greeted with a pair of grey eyes and brown hair just like his own. Just like that, he is no longer the only dark spot in a sea of red. He was wrong before. It’s not another Sansa or Robb. This baby is all his. He stares at her for hours before he falls asleep with her hand wrapped around his finger.

**2**

She finds him in his room staring silently at the fire, tears running down his cheeks. If it were anyone else, he would feel ashamed. Never with her. They have always shared all their hurts.

“Don’t listen to her. She’s stupid and Mother should have told her to shut up” she fumes.  
“Your Lady mother wants me gone and Sansa is right. I am just a bastard. He laughs bitterly.  
“Well then they’re both stupid. You are as much father’s son as Robb and Bran and besides my best brother. You belong in Winterfell” she says with conviction.

The last thing he hears before sleep claims him with his arms wrapped around her is her voice telling him all about Nymeria and her thousand ships. 

**3**

The stupid fat King came and her Lady Mother forbade Arya from spending too much time with Jon so she misses him desperately. She is bored out of her mind during the sewing lessons with Sansa, the Princess and Jeyne Poole and she can’t even avoid them for as long as their royal guests stay in the North. She doesn’t even have Nymeria by her side. That traitor went and disappeared on her today. After yet another boring feast, she was ready for this day to be over.

When sleep claimed her though, she found herself under the Heart Tree, on top of a bed of leaves, Ghost curled by her side. She nuzzled Ghost’s head and when he looked at her she would swear she saw grey instead of red. Content and safe, the direwolf closed her eyes.

**4**

They think they have blinded her but they are wrong. She can see through the cats in the streets and she roams the Riverlands inside Nymeria at night. She also dreams. Images of a long face with grey eyes, smiling, messing her hair and calling her “little sister”. He hugs her tight and gives her a sword and when she feels like she can’t go on anymore, she sees him lying next to her on the hard cot. On those days she feels she can do anything they ask of her.

**5**

They haven’t left each other’s side since she walked through the castle gates. To not touch or lose the other from their sight seemed unthinkable. They had been apart for too many years, lost too much time.

When the servant informed Arya that her old room was ready, she loudly scoffed, earning a laugh from Jon. She promptly followed him into his quarters and planted herself firmly on his bed. She didn’t speak for a long time. After biting her lips for the hundredth time, she took a deep breath and told him everything that happened since the day they separated. 

“You have to know. I trust that if anyone can accept and love me after everything I’ve done, that will be you”

His arms tightened around her, a soft look on his face and then he whispered “Always. Forever”.

**+1**

“I think Margaery is still upset you didn’t make her Queen thrice over” say she says into his chest.

The revelation of Jon’s true identity had sent shock waves throughout the Realm. Daenerys granted him the North and its independence for his contribution against the fight with the Others and for not challenging her claim. His firstborn was to be her heir. The once shunned bastard became a much prized husband overnight. A Targaryen prince is the strongest alliance after all. But none of them ever stood a chance. His heart had been given away years ago. The only Queen that could ever be by his side is the one currently in his arms and bed.

“Targaryen princes don’t love roses, love, but beasts as ferocious as their own”


End file.
